


The Red Wolf

by eternalfury1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, No incest here sorry, Politics, Reminiscing, Sansa is Queen in the North, Sisterly bonding, even though it wasn't explicitly mentioned, only paternal love, the north remains independent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalfury1/pseuds/eternalfury1
Summary: Daenerys, Jon and the crew arrive to Winterfell and the people there are none too pleased about his decision when they hear of it from Lady Sansa. Sansa and Arya bond and reminisce over the past.





	The Red Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what season 8 might be like. I really hated s7. The Winterfell plotline seemed so pointless. The Stark Sisters' fighting seemed so unnecessary, and Jon not listening to Sansas' good advice drove me up the wall. I also thought Dany was quite arrogant this season but it might be just me. I did love the reunions though aside from the awkwardness. Anyway sorry for my saltiness, have this fic while we all wait an eternity till s8 comes out. 
> 
> Also please note this is my first ever GoT fic, so please be kind.

Sansa Stark sat behind her desk, quietly filling out mounds of paperwork, the only sound that could be heard was the gentle crackling of the fire in her hearth, she wrapped her furs more tightly around herself. Being the Lady of Winterfell was sometimes strenuous work; listening to her peoples’ worries and complaints; which half of them were about the shortage of food and the ominous approach of winter and what it would bring, but Sansa had done the best she could to assure them that they would all make it through the winter, but they would all need to ration what little food they had left. It was tiring being in charge of so many people, but she loved helping her people and her people loved her. Finishing her last bit of paperwork with a flourish, needing some fresh air,she stood up and headed toward the balcony of the courtyard. She remembered how her parents used to look down from here, watching all of them proudly, she remembered how Robb used to spar with Jon often, they were always so close. How Bran’s biggest dream was to be a knight one day, always smiling, happy and hopeful and always climbing the castle walls. She remembered baby Rickon and his wild temperament, he was almost as wild as his wolf. And she herself, had one day hoped to be queen and married to a lord and to give him children. She was so young, naive and hopeful then. Sansa smiled sadly.

 

 

 _This castle used to be filled with such liveliness, such hope._ She thought. _So much has changed from when we were all children._

__

 

And indeed it had; Ned, Cat, Robb and Rickon were dead and buried in the crypts of Winterfell. Bran was no longer the smiling, happy and giggly boy he used to be. He was now a stoic all knowing, greenseer, who had seen too much in his short life, but so had they all. Arya was still the same but she was a hardened up warrior now, deadly and lethal. She couldn’t help but feel proud of her little sister, not to mention a twinge of envy. Arya had become a fighter while she hadn’t.

 

 

“Hello, Lady Stark”

 

 

Sansa jumped, her reminiscing interrupted interrupted, she turned around and was face to face with Arya, who was looking at her with a small smile on her face, standing tall and proud with needle in her sheathe. She looked so much like their Lord Father that it was eerie.

 

 

“Arya.” Sansa smiled warmly. “how are you?”

 

 

“Alright I suppose.” she replied nonchalantly, standing next to her sister. “I wanted to see how the Lady of Winterfell was fairing.”

 

 

Sansa seemed a little taken aback at the thoughtfulness but was touched all the same.

 

 

“I’ve been…reminiscing.” she started, staring into the sky. “About Mother, Father, Robb and Rickon, and how Winterfell used to be like before all this war happened. All this horror that’s happened to our family.” she finished, her cheeks tinged pink from the cold.

 

 

“I miss how this place used to be.” said Arya, watching the snowflakes gently falling down. “We can never bring them all back, but we’ll always have memories of them. Good ones.” she pet her sisters hand reassuringly. Sansa smiled at the gesture of comfort.

 

 

“Do you think they would be proud of us, Sansa?” Arya asked after a moment of silence.

 

 

“They would, although they would be slightly alarmed on how you’re a faceless man now.” Sansa said with a laugh. “especially father. I knew how close he was to you.”

 

 

Arya grinned. “I suppose they would. And father loved us all equally, you should have known that.” although she knew he had a soft spot for her among the rest of his children. Lord Eddard told her that she reminded him a lot of his sister, their Aunt Lyanna and how she looked like her. She wished she had known her Aunt Lyanna. But the time for wistful thoughts were over. Rhaegar Targaryen had took her from them and she was dead, Rhaegar along with her.

 

 

“I wish I were as strong as you.” Sansa said, softly.

 

 

The younger sister frowned. “You ARE strong Sansa!” she said seriously, her eyes sharp, grasping her sisters hands. “you’ve been through the seven hells and back. We’ve both been there. You’re the LADY of Winterfell now, look at how much everyone loves you! You’re a much better Lady than me and you’ll always will be.” she said finally.

 

 

Such fierceness.

 

 

Sansa stared at her, glassy eyed and pulled her into a tight hug.

 

 

“Thank you, Arya.” said Sansa, petting her hair gently. Arya stayed silent before adding. “You know. You remind me of Mother a lot. Sometimes when I see you. I see her as well.” she said, getting out of the embrace.

 

 

“And you remind me a lot of father.” countered Sansa playfully. “In a way I feel he’s still with us.”

 

 

“He is. They’re all with us all the time, in Winterfell, where ever we go…anywhere.” Arya said seriously.

 

 

Sansa nodded, smiling slightly.

 

 

 _Father, Mother, Robb, Rickon…everyone who we ever lost. Please continue to watch over us. Even till we are as old as Old Nan and and our hair as white as the Winter snow._ She thought.

 

 

“Sorry to disturb you My Lady, but a Raven for you.” Maester Wolken interrupted, handing her a small scroll.

 

 

“No, it is fine.” said Sansa said as her quickly ran off.  she unfurled the unscrolled it and started reading. With each line she read, her eyes narrowed and her lips became the thinnest of lines. Scowling, she tore the letter in half and threw it away. Arya snickered at her older sisters’ uncharacteristic behaviour.

 

 

“What? What did it say?” Arya said, looking intrigued.

 

 

Sansa turned to her sister, her face full of disgust and fury. “Jon has bent the knee, to Daenerys Targaryen.

 

 

Arya stared at her,Her face impassive. Jon? __Her__  Jon? No, that didn’t sound right. Her Jon was full of honour and always tried to do what was right. He would never give up the north so easily…would he?

 

 

“What will you do?” the younger sister finally said.

 

 

**

 

 

Jon Snow had arrived on horseback. Podrick and Brienne of Tarth riding beside him along with Tyrion, Sandor Clegane and the Brotherhood without Banners rode slightly behind them . Daenerys had chosen to ride on Drogon of course.

 

 

 _Always one to make an entry._  Jon thought.

 

 

They arrived at Winterfell to find the Northern Lords’ scowling and glaring eyes. Whispers of “traitor” scattered umongst the crowd.

 

 

 _ _I_ knew this would happen. _ Jon thought. Ashamed, his shoulders slumped in defeat. _This will not go well _.__

 

 

He dismounted from his horse while the others followed suite. Daenerys had gotten off Drogon and ran to Jon’s side as he quickly entered the great hall, avoiding the leering glares. Sansa was waiting for him, sitting where their father used to, looking as fierce as Lady Catelyn. on her right sat Bran, staring vacantly seeing nothing and everything at once. He had grown so much since Jon had last seen him. He was almost a man now. The sight slightly unnerved him as well as made him feel a tinge of sadness. He missed his smiles and laughter.

 

 

On Sansa’s left stood Arya. Gone was the hot-headed small girl he had once known who had twigs in her scruffy hair that had peppered his face with kisses; this Arya right in front of him stood proud and tall. Clutching needles’ handle in her sheathe, her hair pulled up into a half bun. she flashed him a quick warm smile. She looked just like their lord father in miniature. Jon was overwhelmed, he would have ran and hugged her right there, if the situation was not so serious.

 

 

“Lady Targaryen” Sansa addressed with a small incline of her head. “Welcome to Winterfell.”

 

 

Daenerys stood forth, her golden-white hair cascading down her shoulders. “I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen. First of her name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons. I am sure that Jon has told you about me.”

 

 

Sansa raised an eyebrow in amusement. __How many bloody titles does one person need?__ She thought to herself.“Yes, my Lady so I’ve heard.” she said pleasantly, waiting for her to continue.

 

 

Daenerys looked to Jon, who nodded. “I am here to help you for the fight against the White Walkers. Jon has bent the knee.” Dany announced. “I would advise you all to do the same.” Sansa glared at her brother, who quickly averted his gaze to his feet.

 

 

Sansa knew this already, but hearing it made it worse. She cleared her throat, leaning back on her throne. “My Lady, The North is an Independent kingdom, That was my brother Robb Stark’s last act as King in the North.”

 

 

Dany raised an eyebrow in surprise, turning to Jon. “Robb Stark was the last King in the North?”

 

 

“Aye, he was.”

 

 

“Then why did you not correct me? I thought the last King in the North was Torrhen Stark.” she reprehended him.

 

 

“I wasn’t thinking at the time…” Jon said feebly.

 

 

 _He even forgot his best friend, he loved you. What has happened to you Jon?, how could you forget about Robb and his legacy?_ Thought Sansa sadly. She shook her head.

 

 

“historical errors does not concern me at this moment. What we are concerned about is upholding my late brothers’ legacy. Do you intend to take our independence from us, my lady?” she asked politely, but her eyes had a steely gaze to them.

 

 

“I intend to take the seven kingdoms. The North is one of those kingdoms.”

 

Her eye twitched, Sansa was starting to get tired of this arrogant brat. But being ever the ever courteous lady, she nodded. “You can have the Six Kingdoms, do what you will with them, we will even forgive you for the deaths of our grandfather Rickard and his son Brandon by the hands of the Mad King, You will even be welcome here in the future. But you will not have the north.” she added firmly, with a note of finality in it. “Do we have an agreement?”

 

 

Seeing that their was no way around this, Dany sighed and nodded. Six Kingdoms and a clean slate for her house seemed better than nothing. Damn these Northerners and their pride.

 

Sansa beamed. “Good. Brienne, please fetch Lady Targaryen some bread and salt. We have much to discuss.”


End file.
